


腦洞合輯

by c4445698



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, OC, Other, not really - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: 全部都是我的腦洞希望國際巫師聯盟看不懂中文(ㄍ我不想被空空遺忘





	1. 前言

嗨，很高興你點進來  
這裡是對於HP以及FB的一些衍生，CP並不明確，走的可能是歡樂和正劇向  
如果喜歡，就請繼續觀看，如果沒興趣，你可以考慮多花點時間搜索不同的


	2. 沒有浮現的真實

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物：  
> Ezra Miller (演員)  
> Daine‧Graves (自創角)  
> Andrea．Graves (自創角)
> 
> 這是一篇關於，其實巫師界存在，而J.K羅琳正在把巫師界的事情給寫出來為基準的故事
> 
> Gradence提及

「我是Diane．Graves，你好。」Ezra．Miller在自己休息室裡，他才剛從脫口秀採訪之中下戲，一個女的，就這麼突然的出現在自己休息室裡。  
「Ezra．Miller，你好。」他跟著自我介紹，不過他腦中正在思考自己是否該叫保安，如果這位女性是瘋狂粉絲的話，那自己處境應該滿危險的，但如果只是普通粉絲，叫保安來好像又太超過。  
「我算不上你的紛絲，但看過你演戲，你在『凱文怎麼了』的表現很棒。」  
「呃－－謝謝？」他不確定的回答，「所以妳在這裡有什麼事嗎？」  
「我想請你和我走一趟，也許會有點久，我會在今晚十一點到你家接你。」  
Ezra真的不知道該做何反應了，她是很禮貌沒錯，但怎麼聽都哪裡有問題。  
「你相信有巫師存在嗎？Mr. Miller.」  
「我當然相信。」身為一位資深粉他立刻回答。  
Diane從她的口袋中抽出一樣東西，那怎麼看都是一根魔杖，Ezra瞬間反應過來了，這位女性是個女巫。  
她的魔杖揮了揮，化妝室桌的粉餅盒轉變成了另一個東西，一個徽章。  
「今晚十一點，我會去你家接你，請在你家客廳等著。」Ezra還在低頭看著那東西時，聽見細微的爆炸聲，抬頭，人已經不見了。  
他忍住了想要尖叫的喜悅，他沒想到他遇到了一個真巫師！

世界上真的有巫師，只是人們不知道。  
二十年前，巫盟決定開始慢慢踏出與麻瓜（又稱莫魔）交流的那一步，於是英國那群老傢伙找了個女人，起了個筆名叫做J.K羅琳，然後把他們最偉大的救世主哈利波特的一生寫成故事，那本故事書獲得了大多數麻瓜的好評，然後是源源不決的利益和商機。  
但巫盟還是沒有踏出那一步，在眾人面前展現，因為害怕這波救世主熱潮過去，他們又準備請J.K羅琳來拍美國魔法部的故事，然後延伸到世界各地。  
所以說這群官僚啊，Andrea．Graves，Graves家的後裔之一，抱著爆米花坐在電影院裡面，等著熟悉的開頭響起，他雖然罵歸罵那群沒用的官僚，但自己也是這套書的書迷，畢竟裡面打哈利波特的事情美化太多了。

「Percival爺爺。」Andrea站在畫像前面，呼喚著照片中的人，照片的人看起來也只有五十出頭，但其實他去世時候，已經超過六十五歲了，他已經在Graves家族中算活得最久的了。  
「怎麼了？」畫像裡的人問他。  
「你和Credence，真的有什麼嗎？」只要是Graves家的孩子都知道這名字，一個默然者，一個拯救美國巫師界的人，一個，沒有姓氏，卻葬在他們家族墓園的人。  
畫中的人只是挑眉看他，這挑眉動作和Colin Farrell還真有幾分相像，肯定是Newt參與了選角過程，把Colin．Farrell選來當Percival．Graves。  
「Newt的書被改編成電影上映，我今天去看了。」  
「一部生態紀錄片嗎？」Percival對那本書的印象只停留在紅色的封面，裡頭講述著很多動物。  
「不，他們拍Newt在寫書過程中來到紐約的事情，一九二六年的時候，你被Grindelwald替換的事情。」這件事在整個美國巫師界也不是什麼秘密。  
「總之，我不知道是劇本寫得太過頭還是那兩個演員太過沉醉，你和Credence當年，真的有那麼親密嗎？」電影之後，他覺得那幾段撫摸有點親密過頭了，但看到後面知道那是Grindelwald，他瞬間釋然，但同時在想，是否他爺爺真的和Credence也那麼親密。  
親密到很Gay的地步。  
如果是平常，Percival可能會破口大罵，但他這次只是嘆了口氣。  
Andrea本來就不是個能沉住性子的人，他立刻就開口：「你這樣怎麼對得起Annie奶奶！」他沒想到那個在美國巫師界享有盛名的爺爺居然會是腳踏兩條船的人。  
「我是在Credence死後才認識Annie的。」他沒有理會孫子的大吼大叫，只是平淡的講出事實，Andrea聽到這句話後立刻就冷靜下來，他的脾氣來得快去得也快。  
然後看到他拿出手機，在上面找了圖片，湊到畫像前面：「Credence和他長得很像嗎？」他找的是Ezra．Miller的圖片，也就是這次飾演Credence的演員。  
「是挺像的。」Percival回答，但也沒再說什麼，然後Andrea又找出Colin．Farrell的圖給他看，「這是演你的人。」  
「我的眉毛，有那麼粗？」Percival看起來真的很困惑，Andrea差點不顧形象地在地上打滾大笑。

「Ms. Graves，我可以知道你為什麼要帶我走嗎？」晚上十一點，Ezra看著準時出現在自己面前的Diane，他提出了疑問。   
Ezra本來以為Diane沒有回答，是因為自己問了太多蠢問題，本來想道歉，但Diane開口了：「我是Percival．Graves的孫女。」  
這句話之後，Ezra開始聽起Diane講她這次來的目的，他先是告訴Ezra，羅琳是少數知道巫師真的存在的麻瓜，巫盟在二十年前決定的事情，導致哈利波特出版並且暢銷，把巫師的基本觀念帶到每個人身邊，接著又提起自己爺爺Percival以及默然者Credence的事情。  
「Credence後來成為了正氣師，雖然他沒有魔杖，但你也知道他自身法力有多強，他大多時候和爺爺一起出任務，但那一次沒有，然後他就走了，他的屍體被帶回了Graves家的墓園埋葬。」Diane看著他，眼神充滿著難過，「我小時候就看過那張照片一次，Credence站在爺爺身邊，和其他正氣師一起合照，那一次是他們在保加利亞擊敗了Grindelwald所拍的紀念照，你和他真的很像，也能理解為什麼你會被選上了。」  
Ezra聽完故事之後擁抱了Diane，眼眶也不自覺泛著淚，他飾演著Credence，所以他知道，而他完全不敢想像那時候Credence離開Graves，自己一個人死去的樣子。  
「那你為什麼要帶走我呢？」  
「我想請你，用Credence的身分和我爺爺說幾句話，他雖然沒說，但我知道他內心一定很遺憾沒有在Credence身邊。」  
Ezra點頭說好。

Diane和Andrea差了七歲，也因為Andrea出身時，正好是黑魔王最肆虐的時候，所以他父母為了工作忙進忙出，只把他丟給家庭小精靈照顧，而Diane那時候已經進入伊法魔尼學習，他們姊弟的關係並不太好。  
但那也只是Andrea覺得，畢竟那些故事，可是小時候Diane抱著Andrea，在Percival畫像前聽的故事，他年紀小，什麼也不記得，所以才會以為什麼都沒說過。  
當Diane帶著Ezra出現在Graves家時，Andrea剛好經過大廳，一看見Ezra就飛奔過來要簽名，雖然和他不熟，但畢竟是明星。  
「Mr. Miller，這是我弟，Andrea。」她介紹著。  
「你為什麼帶著Mr. Miller回家？難不成他是巫師嗎？」伊法魔尼在默然者事件之後，就改變了作法，他們學著霍格華茲在那些有魔力的孩子十一歲生日時，派送信件給他們，但要不要來上學，還是取決於個人，但一旦拒絕上學，魔法部就會定期追蹤，以防再有默然者出現。  
「不，我只是請他回來幫我做件事情。」Diane簡單回答，「你如果想參與，那你必須全程安靜，這個計畫不能出錯。」她繼續往前走，Ezra跟在她身後，上了樓。  
Andrea不喜歡她這態度，但他真的想知道這計畫是什麼，於是跟了上去。  
他們在進入畫像室之前，Diane對著Ezra施了個咒語，他的衣服立刻變成了巫師袍，Diane也是憑藉著印象弄出來的。  
Andrea立刻明白他想要幹嘛了，但他在開口說這行不通之前，Ezra就被推入畫像室，門虛掩著。  
Ezra可沒料到要那麼快上戲，畫像室裡不只有一幅畫，但他很快就知道誰才是這次的目標，畢竟他和Colin長得真的很像，除了眉毛粗細以外。  
Ezra是個專業的演員，他從那些故事中知道，Credence後來一定沒有那麼畏畏縮縮，他和Graves先生的感情也會比以前好，也許，他會直接叫他的名字：「Percival……」  
本來閉著眼睛的畫像，聽到名字後往下看了一下，沒有出現Ezra意料之內的反應，這種時候就應該會訝異已死之人怎麼會出現，應該會有個很難過的告白場面，但畫像只是帶著點微笑，並且和他打招呼：「你好。」  
Ezra不滿的皺眉，但還是禮貌性的回答：「你好，我是一個莫魔，我叫做Ezra．Miller。」他率先自我介紹了起來。  
「我知道你，Andrea稍早以前才和我說過。」Percival回應著，「你和他很像，但還是有很多不同。」  
Ezra回話之前，Diane揪著Andrea的耳朵走過來，「我很抱歉，爺爺。」Diane說，「我只是希望你能夠沒有遺憾。」  
「是人都會有遺憾的，Diane。」Percival的語氣中透露出難過，Ezra有感覺到，但他不知道他的孫子孫女有沒有。  
「時候不早了，該送Mr. Miller回家了，我相信他明天還有工作的。」Percival下令著，Diane點點頭，但Ezra沒有立刻轉身，反而是繼續面對著Percival。  
「謝謝你，先生。」一句沒來由的道謝，Diane和Andrea以為他是在禮貌告別，但Ezra露出笑容對著他時，他難得的恍神了，當Diane他們的聲音遠離時，他只是輕嘆了一口氣，只有Percival自己知道，那是Credence的笑容。  
「是人都會有遺憾的，只是你能不能接受這遺憾往前走而已。」他輕聲說著，然後閉上眼睛，一切回歸安靜。

Ezra體驗了兩次的消影術，說真的那感受真的不太好，他倒回沙發上，但又立刻跳起來，「你不會要把我記憶消除掉吧？」  
「正常程序來說是那樣沒錯，但我覺得沒必要。」Diane說著，「不過也別把這件事情太過張揚，魔國會發現的話，你還是會被消除記憶。」  
「我保證不說。」他閉上嘴巴，用手劃過，就像是拉鍊拉上一樣，這招他學Colin的。  
「謝謝你的幫忙，Ezra。」Diane正準備離開時，被Ezra拉住衣角，「我能有你的手機號碼嗎？我想多聽一點魔法界的事情。」  
他們交換了手機號碼。  
然後，Ezra的經紀人經常思考這孩子到底跑去哪了，明明監視器沒拍到他出門，卻可以搞失蹤一整天。


	3. 龍與查理以及紐特

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物：  
> Charlie Weasley  
> Newt Scamander  
> Tina Scamander  
> Weasley家庭
> 
> 這是一篇，查理畢業之後，去羅馬尼亞擔任研究員實習生時的故事  
> 時間線約在1992年左右

查理也說不清自己是什麼時候開始對龍感興趣的，也許是吉昂舅舅和他說的床邊故事，也許是那本放在家裡，已經被翻到爛掉的《怪獸與牠們的產地》，他不記得了，而且那也不是那麼重要。  
查理˙衛斯理，十八歲，目前在羅馬尼亞擔任龍與保育研究院的實習生，他在超勞巫測的成績出來後，他立刻申請了這裡的實習，也不管魁地奇球探找上門談合約，他在畢業一周後，隻身前往羅馬尼亞。  
當然，他母親──茉莉˙衛斯理有很大的意見，畢竟他的比爾的實習可是在英國的古靈閣，隨時都可以回家，哪像自己必須來到國外，也許每個母親都覺得孩子照顧不好自己，也許是對的，也許不對。

他一天的行程是在六點起床，吃過早餐後去餵龍，接著觀察龍是否有不對勁的地方，例如懷孕了，或是吃壞肚子了，甚至還有蛀牙這點。  
這就是他在研究院的行程，如果再交配期，他還得和同事輪班去顧蛋，畢竟龍但需要溫暖，如果恆溫咒失效，那批龍蛋可能就是死胎。  
龍其實一點也不可怕，除非他攻擊別人，但他們就像所有生物一樣，也不是天生就有攻擊性，他們也只是在自我防衛罷了，撇除掉攻擊性，龍很可愛。  
雖然家裡人總覺得自己對龍的癡迷有點太過頭了，他只是喜歡這種物種而已，就和有些人喜歡阿帕魯薩胖胖球一樣，他只是喜歡龍。  
當他發表出龍很可愛的意見時，研究院裡面沒人和他是一樣的意見，他們有些人只是因為家族關係，例如麥克法斯提，他家族就是專門在布里底群島照顧布里底黑龍的；有些則是因為他們喜歡龍，但還是覺得龍具有威嚴以及攻擊性，和可愛沾不上邊；也有些人只是純粹來研究龍鱗、龍牙、龍的火焰這類很專門的研究。  
其實這也是查理最大的問題，他喜歡龍，但他不知道該做什麼。

一天早上，一如往常的早晨，當他吃過早餐後，正走向牧場時，他看到有個人站在龍的領域裡，像是在找尋著什麼亂晃著。  
查理嚇了一跳，也不管是否用現影會嚇到龍，直接消影過去，他站在陌生人的不遠處，「先生，你可能不知道你誤闖了龍的領域，請盡速離開，不然你會有危險──」他並非用著嘶吼的聲音，但也足以讓對方聽見，通常龍這時候都還在睡覺，吵醒他們會非常麻煩，畢竟牠們具有攻擊性。  
「別擔心，年輕人，她不會對我怎樣的。」查理之所以會那麼緊張，是因為這裡是烏克蘭鐵腹龍的地盤，牠算是所有龍類裡面最大又最危險的，「先生，這不是玩笑，請盡快和我離開──」話還沒說完，就聽見遠處傳來叫聲，夾雜著強烈的風壓，查理趕緊抽出魔杖拿在手上預備，這隻烏克蘭鐵腹龍是出了名的難搞，並且兇狠，巨大的龍降落在陌生人面前，查理將魔杖對準龍，他不能隨意出手，以免激怒了牠，那事情會變得更加麻煩。  
那隻龍收回了翅膀，對空吼了兩聲，接著垂下頭，停在陌生人前，「妳還是和從前一樣有精神，花花。」他伸出手摸著龍的上顎，在後方的查理都看傻了。  
這隻龍從來不會聽任何人的話，也不會乖乖的待在那裡讓人觸碰，如果要對牠做身體檢查，還必須使用大量的活死水才可以。  
查理現在才想起來，他應該要盤查這人是誰，他能夠進來這裡還不被龍攻擊，以及他看待龍的方式，這怎樣都不是普通巫師會有的行為。  
「先生，我很抱歉，但你必須和我走一趟辦公室，解釋你為什麼闖入保育地，這實在是非常危險的事情。」查理慢慢走向前，以不驚動龍的方式靠近，並且嘴裡闡述著必要規範，他實在沒想到自己會有念出口的一天。  
那陌生人放下手，轉頭，他上了年紀，滿頭白髮，但打理得非常好，眼中充滿睿智和關愛，然後他說：「我只是想看看我的老朋友而已。」  
老人和一條龍是朋友？查理還沒反應過來以前，老人又開口了：「畢竟當初是我訓練她的，對吧？好女孩。」  
「您是紐特˙斯卡曼德先生！」查理幾乎用著全身力氣大喊出口，他面前的龍噴了他一口惡氣，老人爽朗的笑著，「看你這頭紅髮，你應該是衛斯理家的人吧？」

紐特˙斯卡曼德，他大概是查理這輩子最崇拜的人沒有之一，他是個探險家、馴龍者，他精通各種奇獸，當然這也包括龍。  
這世界上大概找不到第二個像他一樣厲害的巫師了，至少在查理心中是這樣想的，畢竟鄧不利多校長也是挺厲害的，擊敗了葛林戴華德什麼的。  
他也沒想到會看到傳奇在自己眼前出現，他甚至忘記要去牧場抓羊和鹿過來，只是一直跟在紐特身後，看著他輕易的和其他龍隻互動，他在這裡實習快一年還是有些龍不甩他，紐特才用了幾分鐘就讓龍靠近他。  
直到聽到同事的呼喊，查理才想起來還是必須把紐特給請出去，就算他是馴龍者、《怪獸與牠們的產地》的作者，還是不能隨便進入這裡。  
「斯卡德曼先生！」查理靠近了一些，「你還是必須先和我走一趟，出去登記在進來。」他選擇丟棄那些長篇勸導，直接把話說清楚，紐特聽完以後才笑著說他完全忘了還要登記這件事情。  
在他們離開屏障之後，查理將紐特先交移給其他人去辦手續，接著才想起來自己需要去餵龍，趕緊往牧場跑去。  
雖然平常就沒什麼事，不過今天幾隻龍和他鬧脾氣，就因為晚吃飯，但查理本來就是個不太會生氣的人，所以並沒有對龍的行為抱怨，除非像是雙胞胎惡作劇過頭才會兇一點，還有魁地奇比賽以外，別人都說他很像他父親，亞瑟˙衛斯理，一個好好先生的代表。  
「你很喜歡龍，是嗎？」年長者的聲音在背後響起，本來拿著羽毛筆和羊皮紙紀錄羅馬尼亞長角龍進食狀態的查理嚇了一跳，轉過頭，紐特˙斯卡曼德正站在他身後。  
「斯卡曼德先生。」  
「Call me,Newt,Please.」紐特說著，「你叫做查理，對吧？」  
「是的。」查理回答完後，紐特走到他身邊，和他一起觀察著長角龍進食，「你覺得他們可怕嗎？」  
「長角龍嗎？不，他很漂亮，也因為漂亮所以才淪落到被獵殺的地步。」這也是為什麼會有這個保育區存在的原因。  
「你下一個地方要去哪裡？介意我跟著嗎？」  
「要去理奇那裡，我是說，威爾士綠龍，我自己叫他理奇，不過我同事還是堅持用學名稱呼就好了。」他們邊說邊開始移動者，查理還放慢了腳步，就怕紐特跟不上。  
「那剛剛那隻長角龍，你叫他什麼？」紐特顯然對取名字這件事情沒有意見，「比爾，用我大哥的名字取的，我覺得他們都很耀眼。」  
「你選定好想要的職業了嗎？」紐特突然問了，沒錯，他現在還只是實習生，所有雜事都要做，這一方面也是讓他們開始決定自己想要做什麼，專門研究龍，或是專門當龍寶寶的保母，或是研究龍的火焰對咒語的抵抗力這類的，許多都是研究員，少數幾個是龍醫生。  
查理不想當研究員，他更想和龍多接觸，但他也不是當個治療師的料。  
「我覺得你可以往馴龍人的方面發展。」紐特對他說，而這職業大概在幾年前最後一個馴龍人被攻擊，傷重不治之後，研究院就沒有馴龍人了。  
馴龍人要想辦法和每隻龍打好關係，但那只是第一步，等到龍不會攻擊你之後，你必須將他們訓練到聽話，然後在必要時候，派他們去打仗，但現在世界很和平，這點應該不會發生。  
「但你成為馴龍人以後，我希望你答應我一件事情。」紐特的口氣突然變得沉重，查理剛剛思考的事情立刻被聲音打散：「不論魔法部再怎麼要求，不要讓龍出現在戰場上，他們不是戰爭的工具。」  
年長者的眼神帶著堅毅以及傷心，所有人知道那些紐特˙斯卡曼德駕馭著烏克蘭鐵腹龍的故事，但不是所有人都知道，不止有一隻烏克蘭鐵腹龍，也不知道牠們死於戰場上的事情。  
「我答應你，紐特，我不會讓他們出現於戰場上。」

突然的一隻黑色的龍往查理飛奔而來，紐特一眼就認出來了那是一隻挪威背脊龍，「這小傢伙是新來的吧？」就算牠身高高達十二呎，在紐特眼中都是小物種。  
「喔，是的，他在今年年初來的，他叫做蘿蔔。」查理伸手摸了摸她，紐特覺得很有意思，因為在他的書裡，挪威背脊龍可不是好親近的龍種。  
「你撿到他的？」  
「不，這事實上是海格的龍，只是霍格華茲不能養，所以送過來了。」  
紐特立刻聯想到那個住在霍格華茲禁林旁的小屋裡的人，「沒想到他還真的養了隻龍。」紐特曾經回去教過幾年書，將正確的奇獸知識傳給下一代，魯霸˙海格是他其中一個學生，他喜歡任何生物，而最喜歡的是龍。  
他後來和自己一樣，危害到了其他學生的安全，所以被逐出校門，但鄧不利多幫他找了份獵場看守人的工作，讓他能繼續住在附近，不然以他半巨人的血統，在巫師界是很難生存的。  
「她是個很美麗的小姑娘。」聽到紐特換了個稱呼，查理才反應過來：「所以牠是雌性？」  
「當然，你看看她的翅膀，以及腹部──」紐特當場教起查理如何分辨龍的性別來，查理仔細聽著。

「你們有看見紐特嗎？」蒂娜˙斯卡曼德走進了餐廳，問了研究院的人員，他們本來是來羅馬尼亞度假的，但從旅店醒來後，只發現紐特留了張紙條說要去保育研究院一趟，蒂娜和他結婚六十幾年，他很清楚紐特的性子，紙條上寫著中午前會回來，但他一但進入了研究奇獸的模式，不可能在短時間內結束，非得她親自來抓人。  
「斯卡曼德先生正在外頭。」一個人走到她面前，帶領著她走到外頭的空間，她遠遠就看見紐特和一個紅髮的年輕人在講話，兩個人都很認真，認真到蒂娜不知道該不該打擾他。  
蒂娜只是嘆了口氣，和以前一樣，只要講到奇獸，他的表情總是神采奕奕，一點也不像是將近九十歲的老人。  
最後她決定不去打擾，自己離開保育研究院，去外頭逛逛街，買些奎妮和孫姪子會喜歡的東西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我只是覺得兩個奇獸控碰再一起似乎很可愛而已(。
> 
> 查理在1991年六月底畢業，哈利和榮恩以及妙麗在1991年九月入學。  
> 蘿蔔出現是在第一集的第十四章，通常越往後寫表示時間點已經過了聖誕節了，不過實際月份不知道就是。  
> 所以我估計應該是新年後沒多久吧。
> 
> 其實我在想查裡不可能一進去就是馴龍人，雖然書裡面是介紹他是馴龍人（榮恩說的）但我寧可讓他實習一陣子以後再說（？  
> 而在他還不確定自己要幹嘛時，紐特出現，一方面來看龍一方面給後生晚輩一點建議。  
> 在看完怪獸以後我就在想，這幾個愛奇獸的人如果聚在一起會變成怎樣，所以有了這篇，這也算是完成我一個腦洞了（？
> 
> 龍的資料是從書裡面來的，聽說近期會再版，還沒買的人記得去入手一本喔。  
> 如果想知道上述龍的資料，我想應該把名字餵狗就可以找到相關資料了。  
> 感謝提供烏克蘭鐵腹龍名字給我的咩(?)  
> 我想很久真的想不到紐特會取什麼怪名字，看看樹精和幻影猿，他們都有名字，所以一隻龍有名字也是再正常不過的事情，而花花也是很正常的名字。  
> 至於羅馬尼亞長角龍的名字，比爾，沒錯，他們都很耀眼，比爾在書裡面描述是個帥哥而且很會穿搭衣服（造謠）至少是很有型的樣子。
> 
> 關於奎妮和孫姪子，從2014年魁地奇世界盃就知道，奎妮和雅各有後代，叫做昆廷˙科沃斯基，可能是孫子或是曾孫子，目前無法確定。  
> 巫師通常沒有遭遇意外的話都活得很長壽（看看鄧不利多）但人類很難說，雖然在伊法魔尼成立的歷史裡面提到，伊索以及他的丈夫詹姆士都活了超過一百歲，但我想生活在現代的人類應該很難。  
> 所以雅各可能沒有活到八九十歲，只剩下奎妮而已。


	4. 榮恩與默然者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物：  
> Ron Weasley  
> Harry Potter  
> Douglas Hall (自創角)  
> George Weasley
> 
> 時隔將近七十年，又出現了一位新的默然者

「我很抱歉把你叫回來支援，但我們需要不少的正氣師。」在行進路上，哈利對著榮恩這樣說。  
「你們會把我叫回來，表示事情有一定嚴重的程度。」榮恩跟在他身後，開口表示他並不在意這個。  
一天前，一封來自哈利‧波特的郵件飛進了位於斜角巷93號的衛氏巫師法寶店，那時候正值午休，他那時候正在閣樓小睡，直到喬治拿著信走上來吵醒他。  
當他拿到信的那一刻，他知道事情可能有些嚴重了，畢竟哈利很少以書信來聯絡，更多時候他會樂於親自的走一趟他的住家或是斜角巷，當然也可能打個電話，電話可真是方便的東西。  
「怎麼了？」喬治問著拆開信的榮恩。  
「我需要回去支援幾天，他們似乎遇到什麼大麻煩，人手不太夠。」榮恩將信收起來，「你不會介意對吧？」  
「我會叫麗娜來幫忙，而且哈利親自寫信給你，表示事情很嚴重，別擔心，儘管去幫忙，但要活著回來。」喬治拍拍他的肩膀，榮恩點點頭，他起身離開長椅，抓著外套就回家準備。

「所以狀況是怎樣？」榮恩跟著哈利來到廢墟前，他發現有許多正氣師都聚集在這裡。  
「我們偵測到一股魔法波動，非常強大，第一批趕到這裡的正氣師沒有發現任何人影，只有這片廢墟和兩具屍體。」哈利和他解釋這一切，屍體早就被移走，只剩下這片廢墟。  
「屍體的身分我們也查出來了，他們是肅清者後代。」  
榮恩對那名詞有點耳熟，但突然想不起來什麼是肅清者，哈利知道他可能忘記了，立刻補充：「他們知道魔法世界，但他們憎恨魔法世界，在十八世紀時候，他們會抓真正的女巫和巫師去領賞，他們和麻瓜通婚，若是生下有魔力的孩子會將以殺害或是丟棄，留下沒有沒有魔力的孩子，在他們成長過程中，灌輸他們魔法是錯誤的觀念。」  
榮恩聽完解釋之後倒是想起來了，當初在正氣師訓練時有提到這個，「我以為他們只存在於美洲。」  
「我原本也那麼以為，但似乎有不少人後來還是移民回來了，並且隱藏在麻瓜之中。」哈利帶著他走入廢墟，榮恩注意到了一個小熊布偶，「他們有孩子。」  
「沒錯，我們懷疑魔力暴動是孩子造成的，但可以殺死兩個成年人的魔力暴動可不常見。」  
「你召集大批人手，就是為了找那孩子嗎？」  
「畢竟他是案件關係人，就算不是兇手，也是這件案子唯一的倖存者。」哈利說完後，召集了所有正氣師到面前，開始分配尋找範圍，一分配完畢，就都立刻消影離開。  
「我留在附近再找一次。」榮恩說，雖然哈利剛剛有提過，在他們抵達以前，已經有人在附近先尋找過了，但他認為一個孩子不太可能跑那麼遠，畢竟這種孩子走失的事件，衛斯理家就發生過許多次了，他頗有經驗處理這種情，畢竟他也是經驗的一份子。  
哈利點點頭，也消影離開，榮恩彎下腰撿起那隻小熊，看了看四處，收起魔杖往森林走去，洞穴屋的環境和這裡有些雷同，這裡肯定會有孩子的秘密基地。  
像他就有一個，在離洞穴屋遠點的大樹下，樹根自然形成一個洞穴，雖然不大，但總歸是個屬於自己的地方，尤其在弗雷以及喬治總是惹哭他之後，那裡總能讓他安心。  
所以榮恩找著有樹洞的地方，偶爾抬頭看看是否有樹屋，他在一公里以外的地方發現了樹洞，他抽出魔杖，念了句路摸思，對著裡頭，裡面果然有個孩子，一臉驚恐的看著他，榮恩沒說話，只是將那隻布偶熊展示在他面前。  
「嘿，別怕，一切都沒事了。」他將玩偶遞進去給他，那孩子一把就抱住玩偶，但還是帶著警戒心看著榮恩，「我是榮恩，榮恩‧衛斯理。」他自我介紹著，他沒有催促孩子趕緊出來，而是耐心等待他自己開口，最後只聽到道格拉斯。  
「道格拉斯，你願意出來嗎？你餓了嗎？我帶了點巧克力。」這也是成為正氣師時養成的習慣，你很難保證哪天不會再遇到催狂魔或是其他黑暗生物來攻擊，並且也不知道何時會走失或是被丟到其他國家，有塊巧克力在身上當糧食是最正確的選擇。  
道格拉斯和他又僵持了一下，最後才慢慢爬出洞穴，他的衣服有裂痕，臉上都是泥土，手上腳上也都是擦傷，可能是跑走的時候跌倒了，榮恩從口袋後面拿出巧克力，遞到他面前，但他沒有立刻伸手接下，榮恩猜他可能防禦心很重，所以撥了一塊放到嘴裡，向他表示沒有毒。  
道格拉斯才伸手接下，並且大口咬下，但防禦心還是很重。  
「你自己在樹洞裡做什麼？道格拉斯。」榮恩蹲下身子與他平視，以前他也幫忙照顧過泰迪或是維朵兒，他知道這樣會讓孩子有安全感，有時候孩子懼怕比自己大上許多的東西。  
道格拉斯沒有回答，榮恩只好換了個問題，「你今年幾歲？」  
依舊沒有得到回答，榮恩苦笑了一下，他可沒碰過那麼麻煩的孩子，他伸出手，「我不會傷害你的，你願意相信我嗎？」

榮恩帶著道格拉斯回到了斜角巷，他不認為這時候讓他去魔法部是好事，他見識過魔法部的審判，那種咄咄逼人的口氣對一個孩子來說並不適合，在喬治準備開口調侃以前，他神色認真的搖搖頭，要他閉嘴，喬治很少看到他這副模樣，所以倒也沒說什麼，只是問他：「需要我幫你聯絡誰嗎？」  
「我已經聯絡哈利了，他應該過不久會到，如果你不介意的話，讓薇若媞準備點東西，他餓了一天了。」榮恩抱著在他懷裡睡著的道格拉斯走上樓。  
然而沒過多久，店門口又被推開，喬治一看見是哈利，就指了指樓上，哈利也點點頭表示理解，他繞過在店裡的人群，走到員工專用門後往樓上走去，一打開閣樓的門，就看見榮恩坐在會客的沙發上，在後面一點的行軍床上睡著一個孩子。  
「你在哪找到他的？」哈利輕聲的問，接著做到榮恩身邊。  
「一個樹洞裡，那孩子叫做道格拉斯，可能很怕生，也很少說話。」榮恩把他找到道格拉斯和幾乎沒什麼對話的交流告訴了哈利。  
「等他醒來，我會先帶他去聖蒙果檢查，接著再帶去魔法部審問。」  
「他還只是個孩子，」榮恩提醒著，他知道哈利不會那麼魯莽讓一個孩子去面對一群老古板，但哈利現在職位不同了，就怕他被上面壓著，「謹慎點對待他。」  
「這你可以放心，我保證他不會有事的。」  
他們談話到一半，感覺到一股魔力再迅速膨脹，兩人往後頭看，只看見已經醒來的道格拉斯眼神看向前方，並且手緊緊抓著被子，表現出他的不安，榮恩趕緊起身，讓自己的臉出現在他眼前，那股力量才慢慢的消失。  
榮恩牽著他走到沙發前，道格拉斯一看到哈利就躲到榮恩身後，「他不是什麼壞人，他是我的朋友。」他解釋著，道格拉斯才放下戒心，榮恩拿起剛剛送上來的的三明治遞給道格拉斯，「吃吧，你應該很餓了。」  
哈利看著他們互動，「你也許必須陪著他，他對所有人都戒心太重，這不太好辦事。」  
「你要是耐心對他，他也回信任你的。」榮恩把事情講的很簡單。  
「我真的需要你的協助，榮恩。」

他們帶著道格拉斯到聖蒙果，榮恩花了一整個下午陪他做所有測試，哈利也跟在一旁，而他們在走廊上的椅子等待結果，道格拉斯頭枕在他的腿上睡著了。  
畢竟診斷的儀器都用魔法控制，道格拉斯的表情看起來對魔法很陌生，並且充滿興趣，假設他真的是肅清者的後代，也許他從沒見過魔法。  
哈利從診療室走了出來，站在他面前，臉色凝重，「這孩子是個默然者。」  
又是一個既熟悉又陌生的名詞，但榮恩知道這名詞，應該說他們都知道，在路平的黑魔法防禦課上，他們提過這個，在這孩子之前的最後一個默然者叫做魁登斯，並且也是有紀錄以來第 一個活超過十歲的默然者，他之後為美國魔法國會效忠，最後死於一次任務上。  
「肅清者夫婦身上的傷也和記錄在的一樣，有著那特殊的疤痕。」哈利剛剛才看過屍檢報告，「他殺了他們。」  
榮恩沒有說話，只是低頭看了睡在腿上的孩子有沒有醒來，他不確定道格拉斯是否清楚自己做了什麼，但那麼殘酷的事實他沒打算讓他聽見。  
「他會留在聖蒙果接受管制，我也會把事情先向上呈報，並且催促他們盡快的做出決定，同時我會詢問奈威，這孩子是否在霍格華茲的入學名單內。」哈利已經把後續的事情都考慮好了，「如果他在名單內，那妙麗一定會極力制止，並且確保他有一個英國公民同時是巫師身分的所有權利，你不必擔心。」

道格拉斯除了榮恩以外，誰都不靠近，就算派出兒童科的醫生們進行溝通也沒有用，哈利束手無策的情況下才又讓他來了聖蒙果一趟。  
「他本來就不怎麼說話。」榮恩看著玻璃另一端，正在看著童書的道格拉斯說。  
「但你是唯一聽過他說話的人，我們需要線索，任何事都好，你也不希望他在沒有任何證詞的情況下被審判。」  
榮恩點點頭，哈利拿了一疊紙給他，「這些是主要問題，能問多少是多少，隨時注意他的情緒。」榮恩接下了資料，推開門走了進去，哈利清楚看見道格拉斯看見他時的表情變得不同，他並不確定這情況是好還壞。  
哈利看著裡面的情況，丹尼‧克利維快速的向他走過來，「波特先生，我們找到相關資料了。」  
「紐特‧斯卡曼德，也就是《怪獸與他們的產地》的作者，他生前對默然者魁登斯進行過研究，而在魁登斯之前，他也曾經對一個蘇丹的女性默然者進行分離，最後分離成功，但那女孩承受不住被分離時的痛苦而死亡。」丹尼拿出報告的給哈利，接著繼續說：「斯卡曼德對魁登斯的實驗只有幾句話，並沒有詳細記錄，但我想他的子孫應該會有存稿。」  
「幫我聯絡羅夫‧斯卡曼德以及露娜‧斯卡曼德，請他們到聖蒙果來一趟。」丹尼聽完命令立刻離開，只要事情找到了突破口，就有轉機。  
但幾小時後，榮恩與道格拉斯的問答停止了，榮恩的確問出不少基本訊息，但關於家庭這塊，他沒信心可以安全提起，假設一不小心害他失控，整個聖蒙果都得遭殃。  
同時，哈利也收到了露娜以及羅夫不再英國的消息，他們兩個去了美國找親戚，估計還要幾天才能回來，哈利動用了關係，跨洋找到了他們，並且用呼嚕粉簡單的告訴他們事情的嚴重性。  
羅夫告訴他，他的確有印象關於默然者的研究，但那是十年前翻到的資料，他現在得找找是否遺落在美國或是英國祖宅內，哈利只是告訴他越快越好。  
「我們沒多少時間了。」  
不論是對於審判，或是道格拉斯本身的年紀，他已經九歲半，雖然沒有現象表明默默然會在十歲當天爆發，但現在過一天是少一天。

榮恩在哈利的允許之下，牽著道格拉斯的手走到了聖蒙果的戶外花園，那是在頂樓的中庭，被施展了空間咒以及恆溫咒語，讓這裡四季如春，中間甚至還有個噴水池。  
這是他認識道格拉斯第六天，再過四天，道格拉斯就要接受審判，但妙麗告訴他一切都可以放心，畢竟道格拉斯未成年，又鑒於身分特殊，不會定罪的，而且哈利會幫忙背書。  
而露娜和羅夫則傳來好消息，他們已經找到那份手稿，但需要重新整理一下所有資料，才能夠確定分離法是否管用，這些消息讓榮恩挺開心的，他試圖把這份好心情帶給道格拉斯，但道格拉斯今天特別的不愉快。  
「你很快就可以離開這裡了，我保證。」他本來以為，這孩子只是因為每天都在同地方活動感到無聊了，但他搖搖頭，榮恩又繼續問：「還是這裡的食物不合你胃口？我可以帶一些我媽媽做的派給你吃，那可比醫院伙食每位許多。」  
但他還是在搖頭，榮恩感覺到牽著自己的小手力道變大許多，但對一個大人來說，那並不會痛，卻能感受出不安。  
「你想和我說怎麼了嗎？」榮恩蹲下身子，與他平視，他看見了那雙眼中有著極度的不安。  
「我的體內有東西，他一直很想出來，可是他、他每次出來都會破壞東西──」榮恩伸手揉著他的頭髮，他不表現出驚慌，不然這孩子只會更害怕而已，「沒事的，你體內的東西很快就會消失的，我有朋友知道怎麼處理。」  
不安的眼神消失了，取而代之的是懷疑，並且他也問出口了：「真的嗎？」  
「真的，只不過需要在一兩天，我保證很快就會結束的，你會沒事的。」榮恩伸出小指頭，「我和你打勾立約，我不會食言的。」  
道格拉斯伸出手，與他立下約定。

凌晨三點，衛斯理家的大門被敲著，妙麗一開門發現是哈利站在那裡，一臉遺憾，妙麗看到他的表情就猜到大概發生什麼事情。  
但哈利等到榮恩下樓時，才在他們面前說明來意，「今日深夜兩點三十七分，道格拉斯‧霍爾在獨立病房內失控，而兩點四十七分，他被默默然的力量吞噬而死亡。」哈利他們收到消息後，穿著睡衣就直接到現場，但聖蒙果的人早一步在房內下了保護咒，裡面原本有的花瓶、水壺甚至是床架都被砸得面目全非，他們束手無策，十分鐘過後，黑色的力量消逝，道格拉斯的屍體躺在中間，渾身上下都是傷口。  
「我很抱歉──」哈利說著，妙麗眼眶泛紅摀著嘴，榮恩不發一語。  
在哈利離開之後，榮恩讓妙麗繼續去休息，他則是自己一個人坐在客廳，開了瓶火燒威士忌獨飲，大概在七個波特行動過後，他就沒有喝過這東西了，但他現在很需要一些酒精來麻痺自己。  
早上八點，羅夫以及露娜‧斯卡曼德風塵僕僕的感到了魔法部，他們已經將所有資料都準備好了，但他們來晚了一步。  
命運總是這樣，總是一步之差。

道格拉斯‧霍爾殺死他父母的事情被歸類在意外，因為他父母是肅清者的關係，他們總會告誡道格拉斯納力量是邪惡的，如果可以盡量不要去使用，他們並沒有打罵教育，但長期被灌輸魔法是邪惡的，轉而讓道格拉斯認為自己是不詳的。  
長期壓抑之下產生了默默然在體內，不確定這是第一次爆發或者不是，但至少那次爆發，他的父母沒能躲過一劫。  
霍爾宅後來被拆除了，那裡從此之後就是塊空地，而霍爾一家被葬在公墓內，用麻瓜的話來說只是意外身亡的一家人而已。  
在道格拉斯的忌日當天，每一年都會有一束花擺在他的墓前，守墓人說，他曾經看過一個紅髮男子憑空出現在那，在眨眼時，那男人就消失了，空氣中還有一聲輕微的爆炸聲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我覺得默然者聽起來很帥(幹  
> 默默然我一開始還嫌棄這翻譯，但打起來比闇黑怨靈來說可愛的多(?  
> 道格拉斯的名字意思是：來自黑海的人；深灰色


End file.
